Many people daily require or consume tablets, pills, mints, candies, or the like. Existing dispenser apparatuses are not convenient to dispense these objects and may present difficulties in such dispensing. For example, people sometimes want to consume a smaller sized candy. At other times, they may desire a larger sized object such as chewing gum. Additionally, there are times when precise dispensing may be required, such as when dispensing pills, and other times when dispensing can be less precise, such as when a user is dispensing candy. Existing dispenser apparatuses are not well-suited to fulfill these requirements. Moreover, many existing dispensers are not designed to be reusable, contributing to waste. Accordingly, there is a need for a dispenser apparatus that addresses one or more of the abovementioned deficiencies.